With advancements in medicine and the development of high powered drugs, people are living longer. A major problem confronted by the chronically ill and the elderly, is the successful management of multiple medications. Errors in the time of medication, as well as the number of medications taken is a serious health care issue. Forty percent of people in hospitals are admitted due to drug contraindications. This statistic contributes to both increased health care costs, and to the lowered effectiveness of drugs.
Despite pharmaceutical refinements making fewer drugs necessary on a daily basis for the duration of treatment, the multiple number of medications can be confusing and problematic for patients. Multiple medications may also cause various visual impairments in some patients that hinder interpretation of the instructions provided.
"Homemade" systems become cumbersome and difficult to edit when there are changes or modifications in treatment. Plastic box dispensers are also limiting. They do not accommodate a large number of medications (and require they be in pill form in order to fit into the compartments) and they do not protect those drugs which are sensitive to light or air. Plastic boxes are impractical for inhalants, patches, salves or syrups.
In addition, a federal law is presently in place that requires that printed information regarding side effects and warnings, be provided to patients at the time of filling a prescription.